


The Gentlemen's Wager

by PatchworkDragon



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Germany, M/M, Sneaky Lance, Underage is 16 and 17, baby!lambs, justin timberlake thinks he's straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-11
Updated: 2003-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkDragon/pseuds/PatchworkDragon
Summary: Baby!lambs with a touch of smut





	The Gentlemen's Wager

"Why is every show on German TV all sexy and shit?" Justin whined as he flipped through the channels.   


"Why are you watching TV when you should be doing your homework?" countered Lance from the other bed, where he sat surrounded by books and papers. Justin sighed dramatically. "I'm too horny to do homework. How come you're never horny?" Lance looked up with a glare, but Justin's eyes were still glued to the television   


"Just because I don't announce it in public doesn't mean I don't feel it. Some of us have a little class." Lance replied, probably sounding a bit more smug than he had intended.   


"I don't announce it in public! Just in front of the guys. Mom never lets me got out, Lou doesn't want us dating, what am I supposed to do, suffer silently??"   


"Might be a nice change for the rest of us" mumbled Lance.   


Justin had been concentrating on the television, but he turned to face Lance "What was that?"   


"I said, bet you can't go three days without mentioning it."   


"Like starting now? Easy." Justin said smugly. Then he turned to back to Lance, suddenly suspicious. Lance could be very sneaky sometimes. "Wait. what's on the schedule?"   


Lance made a show of concentrating to remember, though he always knew at least the next two weeks by heart. "We're doing a showcase tomorrow, then all night on the bus to a another one, then I think a day of photo shoots and interviews."   


Justin felt relieved. "That won't be too bad. I could do it."   


"Remember that Dutch girl group?" Lance asked innocently.   


"The ones with the outfits that show their tits? Oh yeah, I remember them." Justin smiled fondly as he pictured the girls they'd performed with two months earlier.   


"They're opening for us. Both days." Casually, as if it were of little relevance.   


Justin's smile deepened in anticipation. "Fuck. That one, not the tall scary one, but the next one down. Man she makes me want to..."   


Lance laughed triumphantly. "See, you can't even last five minutes."   


"Hey, we hadn't started yet! We haven't agreed on the terms or the stakes, you know the rules." They had discovered, soon after the group got together, that Chris was not above declaring himself the winner of a bet when the other person had a very different idea of the terms of the bet. So they instituted a rule that the parties in a bet had to shake on it before it started.   


"OK. You go the next three days, starting tomorrow morning, without mentioning that you want sex. If you do it, I'll do your next math assignment for you. You mess up, you do my history essay." Lance hated history almost as much as he hated essays.   


Justin thought carefully. Lance was tricky, and this sounded like a setup, somehow. "Can I join in if other people are talking about it? You know Joey's gonna be talking shit about the Dutch chicks. How am I supposed to ignore that?"   


"That's your problem. You don't talk about sex, not in double entendres or puns or anything for three days. I'll get the guys to watch you too, tell them about it."   


"Oh man, if you tell them they'll be all trying to fuck me up. Not fair." Justin objected.   


Lance thought about, then decided to go easy on him. The guys would make it hard enough with their teasing.   


"OK, how about this. You can respond if someone else talks about it, But you can't bring up the subject of sex, and no circumstances can you talk about your own fantasies or how horny you personally are."   


As he though about, Justin ran through the channels once more. He stopped on a German subtitled episode of A-Team. He hated this show, but it was the only thing on that he could understand. And at least it wasn't sexy. "You know, this would be easier if I could just get laid first. It's been -"  
"Seventeen days since that makeup girl in Bonn gave you a blowjob." Lance finished for him.   


Justin turned to stare accusingly at him. "How do you know?"   


Careless shrug. "You talk about it constantly. I should have bet you that you couldn't keep your next sexual experience a secret."   


"I'm sixteen, Lance, and surrounded by guys who talk about sex constantly." Justin said defensively. "I have to listen to them through the cheap hotel walls with the girls they bring home from clubs. Then I have to listen to the play-by-play the next day, whenever my mom is out of the room. Of course I talk about it."   


"I manage not to, and I'm only two years older. I get it more often than you, but I'm not bragging all over the place." Lance felt he had the right to be smug, he never went without unless he wanted to.   


"A year and a half" Justin said defensively "What makes you think you get more than me? When do you get it?"   


"Whenever I want it, usually. And I know because I know every detail of your sex life, I'd have to be deaf not to. And I certainly know mine."   


"You only get it more often because you have twice the opportunity, just cause you're bi."   


"I think it's more that I'm subtle. Girls hear you bragging about your last conquest and they run the other way." Lance paused, then went ahead. He'd never actually talked to Justin about this before, but why not? This was already a surreal conversation. "And if you'd just stop denying what you really want, you'd have twice the opportunity, too. We've all seen you checking out guys."   


Justin started to reply, but shut his mouth when he realized he couldn't deny it. Since they'd come to Germany, he'd already had "the talk" about liking guys with the other three  **and**  his mother, and he really didn't want to go there again. Not with Lance.   


"Girls are easier." he said dismissively. "Don't have to hide or pretend."   


"Not like you ever tried to hide anything about your sex life." Lance huffed disapprovingly.   


"What's to hide? Not like I'm ashamed of getting some. Not around you guys anyway."   


"It's not shame Justin, it's discretion. It's respect for the other person involved and how they would feel, what it could do to their reputation if it was public knowledge."   


Justin was getting tired of Lance's holier-than-thou attitude. Where did he get off, claiming he got laid more often than Justin? Who'd want boring old non-sexy with his pretty eyes and soft mouth and... Lance had probably never done more than kiss anyway. Lance was boring. And not at all sexy. Really. Time to stop thinking and start talking.   


"If I was dating, sure, I could see that. But I'm never gonna see them again so I've got nothing to worry about. Besides, half the fun is when I tell the guys and they're all proud of me and shit."   


"They're not proud, Justin, they're just relieved you got laid and you'll stop whining about how horny you are. And contrary to what you believe, you are not the center of the universe."   


"Fuck you, I didn't say I was!" Why was everyone always accusing him of that?   


"But you sort of did, J. You said  **you've**  got nothing to worry about, meaning you could trash these girls' reputations and it wouldn't matter because you would never see them again and so you wouldn't have to face up to it. But the damage is done, even if you don't see the results. You've been bragging for two weeks about that blowjob in Bonn, while we get made up for shows and shoots, and those makeup people all know each other. Now they are all talking about her, saying how easy she is. And she's gonna hear about it. And some other kid like you is gonna hear it, and assume he can get her on her knees no problem, because everyone knows how easy she is. Give it a few months, and she's either going to quit the business or she's going to really be the kind of whore you're saying she is." Lance stopped himself as he realized that his rant was reaching epic proportions. The kid didn't deserve it. Well, maybe he did, but still.   


Justin's face crumbled. "I never thought... I didn't realize... Fuck, Lance, am I that bad?"   


Lance replied honestly. "You're getting there. Joey and Chris brag, but they brag about the anonymous ones. No names, no identifying details. You've got to censor yourself. If you have to talk about it, don't do it in front of other people. Be as discrete as you would if it was a guy."   


"Never had a guy, but I think I know what you mean. I'll try. Will you help me?"   


_Help you get a guy?_  Lance thought in confusion, before his mind got back on track.   


Justin sounded so lost. "Let me know when I'm getting out of line? I really don't want to be an asshole."   


Lance smiled down at his homework. Justin was so cute when he was trying to be a better person. "I'll be sure to tell you when you're an asshole. It will be my pleasure. Do you agree to the bet?"   


"I'm not sure. Can we modify it? Instead of starting tomorrow, let's have it start the next time I get some. Then I think I can make it three days."   


Lance thought for a while. "Three days for blow job, a week for actual sex. But only if you can also keep from mentioning to anyone what happened. You just tell me the bet is starting and how long. Then you go three days or a week without bringing up the subject of sex, without referring to your own desires, horniness, or fantasies, and without telling anyone at all about the sex you just got, or even that you got it."   


Justin was silent, flipping through channels as he thought about the terms. "You still planning to tell the guys about the bet?" he asked.   


"How else will I know? You usually talk about this stuff with Joey and Chris all the time, right? Not like I can follow you everywhere for that long without them asking why, so they might as well know."   


"You realize they're going to try to make me lose."   


"So am I, that's how these things go."   


Justin sighed, and then looked over at Lance, who was now packing up his papers and books. "OK, it's a bet." Lance took his offered hand, and they shook, reaching across the narrow gap between their beds.   


Lance stood then, walked to the television and turned it off. Justin scowled he had already discovered that the remote wouldn't work if the TV was turned off that way. But before he could complain, Lance was standing in front of him, pulling the remote from his hand.   


"What?" Justin said as he tried to hang onto the remote. Lance smiled, shaking his head, and set the remote aside. Justin was a bit worried; he had never seen a smile like that on Lance. it was scary, all white teeth and red lips and narrowed eyes. It made Justin's thoughts go places they never had before. Not about Lance. Not often, well, at least not with the lights on. Definitely not with Lance right there, looking at him. Lance leaned over and brushed his lips across Justin's. Then Lance pushed Justin back on the bed, and in one quick motion pulled down his sweats and boxers.   


"Lance?" Justin's voice came out in a squeak worthy of Chris. He cleared his throat to try again, but just then Lance bent over and licked his half-hard cock. "Oh!" was all Justin could manage as the blood rushed to his groin.   


Lance grinned again and Justin tried to memorize the expression, label it in his mind as 'Lance's sex-crazed look'. Because he really wanted to recognize it next time. If there was a next time.  _Oh God, there better be a next time!_  he thought as Lance slipped his mouth over the head.   


Lance couldn't grin, not with his mouth full like this, but he was certainly grinning inwardly. He'd finally found a way to make Justin shut up. And, as a bonus, he got to suck cock. Lance like to do things he knew he was good at Not that this particular blowjob was much of a challenge, he thought as he held down Justin's wildly thrusting hips. He wondered if Justin had ever had a good blowjob before.  


Justin was a bit embarrassed at how fast he'd gotten off. Then he thought maybe he was pissed, because it wasn't like he asked for this, or expected it, so how could he last more than a minute or two? Because, obviously, a man needed to be prepared for Lance, needed to brace himself for a blowjob like that. You couldn't last through something like that without some mental preparation.   


Lance laughed, and Justin blushed as he wondered how much of that he'd said out loud. "I'm flattered, Justin, but I'm not really all that great. Not compared to -- never mind who."   


"Why did..." Justin stammered.   


"Shush, Justin. You can't talk about it. Remember the bet?"   


Justin was right, Lance was sneaky. And most likely evil. But he'd been kinda wrong about the sexy thing, on further reflection.  


"Wait. But I thought. Why would you. Are we." Justin tried to think of how he could ask without losing the bet.   


"Don't talk, Justin. Just go to sleep." Lance turned off the overhead light as he grabbed his sweats from the dresser.   


"Where are you going?" Justin asked as he rolled into his blankets.   


"I need another shower. 'M all sweaty now. You know I can't sleep sweaty."   


In case it might lose him the bet, Justin waited for the door to close before he said, "Can't sleep horny, is more like it."   


 

* * *

  


"Hey guys, listen up a minute?" Lance asked at breakfast. "I've got an announcement."   


Justin's head snapped up from his cereal bowl. Lance wasn't going to tell them? He probably was. And he'd brag about how fast it was, and the guys would tease him forever.   


"Justin and I made a bet last night, and I need y'all to keep an eye out, make sure he doesn't slip up."   


Chris leaned over and smacked Justin affectionately. "Now, Infant, what have I told you about betting with this man? You always lose, why even try?"   


Justin was so relieved he didn't even try to retaliate for the smack as Lance explained the terms of the bet. He was also grateful that Lance didn't mention the part about the bet starting after the next blowjob, or any of that. Just the horny part, and being the first to bring up sex in a conversation.   


"Three days, Justin? You think you can make it?" Joey asked skeptically.   


"Hey, I do have self control. I just don't usually use it!" Justin protested "And no fair trying to get me to mess up."   


"Maybe if you promise to split your winnings…" JC said.   


"Sorry, it's a homework bet." Lance replied. They usually bet favors, or things like next turn at a solo room, since none of them ever had any spare cash. They used to bet extravagant amounts of money, but it got out of hand when they realized that they collectively owed Lance more money than any of them had ever seen. So the rule was, you could only bet something you could give immediately. No money unless you had it in your wallet, and no open-ended favors, or anything that involved people outside the group. That last bit of the rule came about after an incident involving Chris, Joey, and Mama Lynn's laundry that they had all vowed to never mention again.

  


* * *

  
The next three days were hell for Justin. Joey, JC, and Chris constantly pointed out hot girls, asking Justin what he wanted to do to them. Though somehow that was easier to resist then he had expected. He just wasn't noticing girls at all right not. It was a willpower thing, mind over matter.   


Not because he was distracted thinking about Lance, of course. The only reason Justin was thinking about him was to figure out a way to confront him about the blowjob without losing the bet. He never once considered asking if it would happen again. Except maybe, just a little bit, as he watched Lance tipping his head back to drink from a water bottle. Or when Lance dropped to his knees on stage. Really, not talking about girls wasn't a problem at all.   


Lance was having a wonderful time. He made eye contact with Justin more often than usual during performances, especially when they did hip rolls, thrusts, or grabs. Somehow the thought that Justin might be watching made Lance less uncomfortable than usual with the overtly sexual dance moves, as if they were alone and not in front of an audience of strangers. And offstage he could torment Justin even more. Lance was more inclined than usual to jump into a wrestling match or tickle fight, and managed to get in some good gropes here and there. The trick with the water bottles was having the desired effect on his victim, though on the downside JC kept asking him if he was getting sick because of the extra water.  


The afternoon of the third day, Justin was a mess. After a full morning of radio interviews, they were now on the third of a seemingly countless number of clothing changes for this photo shoot. And Lance was watching him. All the time.   


They were all wearing the usual bike shorts, which made it easier to change in front of random makeup and costume people. And every time Justin stripped to his shorts, he'd look up to see Lance's eyes on him, staring. And by now he could no longer hide his physical reaction. As the harried assistant approached him with his next pair of pants, he twisted to take them from her without fully facing her.   


"Danke" he said, turning away again and stepping hastily into the pants. It looked like most of the pants they were putting on him were big, he saw with relief. They'd gotten the leather out of the way in the first two sets of clothes, so he should be able to hide. Except, of course, while changing.   


He kept the same pants over two changes, which gave him a chance to do the watching. Not that he was watching them.  _Especially not Lance, who was clearly not wearing anything under his bike shorts._  Justin mused as Lance bent over to pick something up from the floor. When his arms stretched over his head to pull of his shirt, the shorts rode down to reveal the soft curve of hips, which Justin didn't look at. Not even when Lance turned slightly to stand in profile, revealing both the curve of his ass and the bulge at the front. Because Justin would never check Lance out, especially not in a crowded dressing room.   


Then the assistant tossed another ugly shirt over Justin's face, and by the time he had struggled into it Lance was dressed and watching him in the mirror again.   


By the time they got back to the hotel with their arms full of takeout food, Justin was almost ready to throw the bet. He wanted to scream out,  _Why doesn't anyone see what he's doing? Are you all blind? Can't you see how evil he is, with the water bottles and the tickling and the watching._  


But they just piled out of the elevator and while JC was fumbling with the key, Joey said "Only three more hours, Justin. Looks like you're gonna make it."   


"Yeah, Bass. Hope you're up on your algebra." Justin replied in his cockiest tone.   


Somehow the joking seemed to diffuse the tension that had been building in Justin. Dinner was easy, even with the other three taunting him about his obvious difficulties during the photo shoot.   


"Was it that wardrobe assistant that had you all worked up? She really was checking you out, you could have had her no problem." Joey said with a leer.   


"I didn't notice her." He replied truthfully. "Didn't see anyone hot at all." As he said that, he saw the smug look on Lance's face slip a bit.  _Ha. Got him._  


Lance watched Justin carefully, and was relieved to see the slight flush on his throat that revealed he was lying. Sometimes it was useful, how well they all knew each other.   


After eating, they watched a movie together in the room shared by Lance and Justin. As it was Justin's turn, he chose a Muppet movie just to prevent any temptations. He regretted that he couldn't join in when JC and Chris started doing porn voices for Kermit and Miss Piggy, though. He thought of lots of great things for Fozzie to say, but kept quiet even though what Chris said wasn't half as funny as what Justin was thinking..   


After the movie, Lance looked at his watch. "Well, you made it." he said to Justin. "You lasted much longer than I though you could."   


"Yeah, good job little one." Chris said, ducking the blow Justin sent his way and sliding out of the room.   


"I'll bet he's gonna talk about sex all night. Poor Lance. Three days worth of comments and complaints all stored up, and you've got to share with him tonight." JC laughed as he left the room.   


Joey clapped Justin on the back as he headed towards the door. "I'm proud of you. Make sure Lance does a good job on your homework."   


"What the hell was that all about?" Justin demanded as soon as they were alone. He sat on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed sullenly.   


Lance turned off the TV before answering. "I warned you that I would try to make you lose. That's how we play, remember?"   


"No, I mean what the hell was that the other night?"   


"That was a blowjob. You've had them before, you should recognize it by now. Lance turned to face Justin as he spoke. "I wanted to be sure that I knew which you got before the bet started. Remember, three days for a blowjob, a week for real sex."   


"But what did it mean?" Justin wanted desperately to understand. He wanted to ask for more, ask if they were together now, ask if he could take Lance home to meet his Momma. Which at this point meant about three doors down in the hotel, but anyway.   


Justin looked up to Lance with his heart in his eyes. "What happens now?" he asked desperately.   


"That's up to you, Justin." Lance said, suddenly well into Justin's personal space. He leaned forward, lips so close that Justin could feel the warmth, taste the popcorn he'd eaten. Lance pushed gently on Justin's shoulders, and he fell meekly back onto the bed.   


"We could try another bet. Maybe this time see if you could last a week?"


End file.
